


Happy ending

by Miss_L



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mer!fic, Not Incest, Smut, but thread carefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon wrote a lovely Mer!Loki and Pirate!Thor AU, and I thought that it needed a sequel (well, I thought Loki needed a happy ending), so I proceeded to write this. Smut and sex ahead, ooooh yeah ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["Never"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537659) by [yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon/pseuds/yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon). 



> This is a present for the lovely Yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon (and a sequel to one of the fics). So go and read their stuff, because it's amazing! Nowwwww!!!
> 
> There, see? I told you it was amazing ;)  
> As your were ^-^

It took Thor a couple of minutes to clear his head and realise that his lovely companion was moving about uneasily. He was soon aware of Loki’s painfully erect cock, unfulfilled and eager. The creature was usually too proud to beg, but after what had just passed between them Loki couldn’t care less about appearances. He needed release, and he needed it now. ‘Thor…’ The captain ran a coarse finger over the hot blush on Loki’s gorgeous face and nodded, rolling on his back and taking Loki with him in one sweep of his muscled arms.

Loki positioned himself fully between Thor’s legs, both of their bodies still dripping with his semen. Supporting himself on his frail-looking arms and mighty tail, Loki carefully breached Thor’s entrance, not willing to hurt his bed partner who could occasionally be very dry. His worry had been unnecessary, and in a couple of long, swift thrusts, he was filling up Thor’s wonderfully tight and hot arse completely. The sensation overwhelmed both men, and for a bit, Loki could see only stars, every fibre of his body tingling with almost painful pleasure. Then, he started to move, aided by his human’s calves, now firmly pushing against his bottom (or what would be his bottom if it wasn’t covered in green scales). They were both panting and moaning in a synchronised rhythm, searching for more friction with every thrust of Loki’s pale body.

Now that the merman’s torso was fully visible in the moonlight, Thor could admire his beauty even more. Subtle muscles were taut with exertion, head bent, black hair partially falling on his face, cheeks flushed delightfully, sinfully even. His mouth hung open, and all Thor could think of were those lips on his cock, sharp teeth teasing the head. He started caressing Loki’s hole again with his finger, adding another finger when the merman’s tight muscles allowed it. ‘Thor, no… Aaah! Don’t…’ He tried to swat away the prying hands unsuccessfully, and resolved to open his eyes and look at his captor pleadingly. ‘I don’t want to come too soon. I want to… aghhhh… savour you…’ Thor removed his hand reluctantly, and Loki closed his eyes again and thrust his head back, allowing his companion a full view of his pale neck.

It had been maybe fifteen minutes since his previous orgasm, yet Thor was fully erect again. His cock was now trapped between Loki’s smooth belly and his own muscled abdomen, friction almost unbearable. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he didn’t want to miss what he knew to be a gorgeous and spectacular show when Loki would finally lose control and come, hard and uninhibited deep within him. He put his hands on Loki’s deliciously curved behind, digging his fingers in the tense muscles of his lower back, pulling him that bit closer with every thrust of Loki’s thin hips. Loki was thrashing in earnest now, his tail almost losing grip on the bed beneath him, arms trembling, only just able to keep him upright. This is how Thor liked his forbidden lover the most: all reserve and self-consciousness gone, his whole being reduced to pleasure and want.

No longer able to contain himself, Thor started fingering Loki again. This time he was not stopped. Waves of pleasure were rolling through their bodies in turn, from one to the other, and finally the gorgeous sea creature let white-hot release overtake him. He thrust deep in Thor’s – now delightfully loose – heat, and let out a guttural scream, primal and real, so, _so_ real. It took all of his human’s control to stop himself from coming with him, instead letting his companion ride out his bone-melting orgasm, watching Loki enjoy this moment with silent awe, for even in the rare moments when the creature let go, he was still heart-breakingly beautiful. Even more so because Thor knew himself to be the reason for his pleasure. Only when Loki finally collapsed on top of him, panting and spent, did Thor allow himself to release the tension pent up in his straining cock, adding to the pool of semen that was now steadily forming around them on the sheets.

Thor put his arms around his still panting lover and nuzzled his neck wordlessly, breathlessly, sharing this moment and hoping for the morning to stay far, far away…


End file.
